garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Floyd Story
The Floyd Story is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Floyd's wife demands that he ask Garfield for more airtime. Meanwhile, when Jon's pushy Aunt Prunella visits, Garfield attempts to get rid of her. Plot Garfield is being chased by a bulldog. Floyd ends the pursuit by leading Garfield to a simple trap prepared from a tree branch - once Garfield crosses the safety zone, Floyd releases the twig directly at the running dog, causing the canine to fly in the air and land in a puddle of mud. Garfield thanks Floyd for the rescue. The scene, played on video tape, is being watched by Floyd and April in their mouse hole home. April uses this scene to convince Floyd that he deserves more airtime in the cartoon. The failed attempt at soft persuasion causes her to throw Floyd out of their mouse hole, just when Jon is preparing himself for his upcoming guest. Odie looks at Jon and wonders what is going on, to which Garfield says that Jon's Aunt Prunella is coming and wants to make a good impression on her. Garfield then goes to bed when Floyd wakes him up. Recovering, Garfield is upset as he wonders if Floyd is taking lessons from Nermal but is also shocked because according to the script, Floyd is not in the episode. Floyd then tries to convince Garfield to get more airtime on the show, with Garfield being unsure. At that point, Aunt Prunella arrives and then takes advantage of Jon from carrying her luggage and getting her someplace to sit. Floyd meanwhile lists all kinds of things he can do on the show but Garfield still says there is no slot available to him to which Floyd leaves for another job. Just then Garfield hears Prunella complaining about the cookies and what to make for dinner much to Jon's dismay and Garfield tells Odie that Prunella's acting like him. Jon finally reaches a breaking point at dinner when Prunella criticizes his job as a cartoonist and ask Garfield to get her to leave to which Garfield agrees. From there, Garfield tries different ways to make Aunt Prunella leave from eating her cake, to playing loud annoying bagpipes and starting a mud fight. However all these tactics make Prunella stay even longer. Looking for a solution, Jon asks Prunella if there is anything that scares her and she says mice do and is glad there are none. Hearing this, Garfield is surprised that there is room in the episode for Floyd after all and he and Odie decide to find him. The two find him in a local bar in an alley trying to get another mouse to believe he is on the show. Garfield then emerges, tells him about his problem, and asks him to come back which he does. Back at the house, Aunt Prunella sees Floyd and freaks out eventually running out of the house vowing never to return. Both Jon and Garfield are glad that Floyd got Prunella out of the house and as agreed, Garfield gives Floyd more screen time on the show. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Floyd *Jon Arbuckle *Aunt Prunella Major Characters *April Minor Characters *Odie *Actor Mice (One voiced by Thom Huge) *Bulldog (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Binky the Clown (poster) *Nermal (mentioned) Trivia *Floyd appears with two different tones of his fur color - in the tape, where he saved Garfield from a bulldog, his fur is light gray, while in the following scenes he is depicted with darker fur tone. *April also changes fur color - inside her home her fur has a darker tone of gray, while throwing Floyd out of their mouse hole, her fur seems to be a visibly lighter tone of gray. Cultural References *Floyd mentions that Garfield and him parodied Rodents of the Lost Ark, an allusion to the Indiana Jones film, Raiders of the Lost Ark. *One of the posters April dusts off is "Beauty and the Floyd", a parody of Beauty and the Beast. Goofs *On the poster of "Beauty and the Floyd", Floyd is shown with a black nose. *The poster featuring Binky the Clown shows the latter without his make-up, and with an uncolored nose. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends